The Nightmare Before MediEvil (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Nightmare Before MediEvil written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A Spooky Beginning". Plot (Meanwhile in a dark haunted world, zombies are crawling out of their graves as the skeletons are walking, hiding from the monsters in the woods. A evil sorcerer walk in the top of the castle, watching over the whole world from beyond.) *Zarok: Well, well, well. It's about time i strike back for revenge. The world will be mine and the universe will be controlled by evils of haunted ghouls and souls alike! *evil laugh* (In another dimension at Halloween Town, filled with citizens such as deformed monsters, ghosts, ghouls, goblins, zombies, demons, mummies, werewolves, witches, and vampires, Jack Skellington wake up on a dark night as he is about to get dressed) *Jack: Ah, October. The time of the year to set up tricks. Now it is the time to get dressed. *get dressed* Perfect. Time to go outside. (Outside, Jack greet all the people in the town) *Jack: Hello my friends. How are we doing? *Mayor: Looking good. *Sally: Hey Jack. *Jack: Ah, Sally. it's good to see you. *Sally: I know you're happy to see me. *Jack: Mind as well start the day for everyone. *Sally: Oh sure, i love for all the scary people to come. *Jack: This day will be great without yesterday. *Sally: I love you Jack. *Jack: I love you too Sally. *Sally: Let's begin the day. *Jack: Sure thing Sally. *Sally: Rise my little fellow people. Sing like we're here today. *Jack: Live it up for Halloween! *Dr. Finkelstein: Hello my deer. *Mayor: Let's play a song. *Jack: Sure thing. *Sally: Hit it. (Meanwhile at Gallomere, in a village, many monsters are walking while many zombies are building up weapons. A Egyptian Princess came to see the mayor who is a demon.) *Demon Mayor: Ah, Princess Kiya, it's good to see you. *Kiya: Hi there. Do you know where Sir Daniel is? *Demon Mayor: I don't know. I haven't seen him anywhere. He alway wander around in these places, like all year. *Kiya: I know he may be hiding in his tombstone. *Demon Mayor: He's never up that morning. *Kiya: I haven't seen him in a while. It already been a thousand of years. *Demon Mayor: No sign of him. He was going to come for dinner. But he never make it in. *Kiya: Sad news for us. *Demon Mayor: I miss this funny skeleton guy alot. *Kiya: Me too. *Demon Mayor: I wonder where that skeleton hero is at? *Kiya: Can't seem to find his tomb around. *Demon Mayor: It's somewhere around the grounds. *Orc Warrior: It may not be at the grounds no more. *Zombie Warrior: It's at the castle. *Kiya: The castle? *Orc Warrior: Yeah. They hide his tomb somewhere inside of the hidden castle. *Demon Mayor: Some knights hasn't gotten a lesson from the king. *Orc Warrior: Too bad they have to go through seperated ways. *Demon Warrior: Bad luck. *Demon Mayor: Oh my. I can't believe it. *Kiya: I guess they didn't get along together. *Demon Mayor: That's too bad. Maybe there weren't enough people to get along. *Kiya: You know there's a lot of bad luck in this world. Some can be pros and cons, but we can't help it through. *Demon Mayor: I know right. *Kiya: That's what i'm trying to say. *Demon Mayor: I know. The world out there is filled with monsters. We all gotta be careful on greeting them. Some might be dangerous like ogres. *Kiya: Eek, i knew ogres could be scary and live in swamps. *Demon Mayor: We're not too fond on ogres. *Kiya: Well okay. Not all creatures live in our village. *Demon Mayor: Okay my friend. *Kiya: See you later. *Demon Mayor: Have fun. *Kiya: Now i'm just minding my business, okay? *Demon Mayor: *thumbs up at Kiya* *Kiya: I like this guy. *Demon Mayor: Now i am going to mind my own business. Gonna get some work to do. (Back at Zavok's castle, Zavok walk into the dungeon room) *Zavok: Okay. Now i need some spells to bring back a dead person. I wonder what i can do with this cast book. Let me see. Ah ha. A evil ghost with a bunch of bugs in a body. That should do it. *cast a powerful ghost* *Oogie Boogie: Rooooaaaarrrrrrrr! I am alive. *Zavok: I bought you here to find a way to stop the people. *Oogie Boogie: What is this place? Where am i? *Zavok: You are in my lair. You are now under the control of Zavok. *Oogie Boogie: Zavok? I am Oogie Boogie. *Zavok: Oogie Boogie. Sound like a disco name to me. *Oogie Boogie: You fool! I am no disco name of a ghost. *Zavok: I'm very sorry for insulting you. What is your name again? *Oogie Boogie: Oh. My name is Oogie Boogie, the ghost. *Zavok: Nice. I am Zavok the lord. *Oogie Boogie: So, do you know about this Jack Skellington guy? *Zarok: Um, who is he? *Oogie Boogie: He is a skeleton from Halloween Town. That wicked of a skeleton with his monster friends are going to pay for this. I will face some fury revenge. *Zarok: We will find this Halloween Town and destroy it with all of our kind. *Oogie Boogie: And tell me what place i am in? *Zarok: You are in Gallowmere and you're in my lair right now. *Oogie Boogie: Gallowmere. What is this dimension right away? *Zarok: It's that one nasty world filled with zombies, monsters and creatures right away. But we're gonna destroy it and make it our world. *Oogie Boogie: I agree on that one. *Zarok: Once we team up, we will destroy both Gallowmere and Halloween Town together and rule it on our own. *Oogie Boogie: Yes. It will be a pleasure. All the bugs will be scattered all over the worlds. *Zarok: This feel like a great plan to us. *Oogie Boogie: Very interesting. *Zarok: I see your point. *Oogie Boogie: We should start making our plans to stop those bad boys. *Zarok: Not a problem. I will be making my return to strike my revenge on that Sir Daniel skeleton. (Back at Halloween Town, everyone is giving out poison soup as everyone drink the poison soup together) *Jack: Ahh, taste just like rat soup. *Sally: This taste good. *Jack: It's not real poison. Green apple favor is added. Plus-a-delic. *Sally: This is pretty tasty. *Jack: This is just fresh as usual. *Sally: Nice. *Jack: I'll be hooked on a evil feeling. *Sally: Oh my goodness. *Jack: This is just like the way it is. *Sally: Can you tell me about it? *Jack: Let's not discuss a few things for now and get back into scary business. *Sally: Whatever you say my love. *Mayor: Hey guys, what's up? *Jack: Ah, just living in the life of horror. *Mayor: Uh huh. I like the way it is. *Jack: Perfect. Now we're in good shape. *Mayor: Thank you very much. *Sally: We need to discuss our future. *Mayor: Yeah. Anything you asked. *Jack: Just sit with us. *Mayor: Okay. I wanted to hear your facts. *Jack: We may be thinking on expanding this wonderful town. *Mayor: Oh yeah, lots of scary creatures should be coming this way. *Jack: Even if we can invite more people over. *Mayor: Zombies, trolls, skeletons, anything you name it. *Jack: That's pretty much it on the list. *Mayor: What about the devils? You know these red horned people with the staffs on their hands. *Jack: Ooh yeah. That one. *Mayor: What about the demons? *Jack: Well, they're about the same. *Mayor: Do they hold staffs? *Jack: No. *Mayor: Well okay. That's fine by me. *Sally: Any more monsters to name? *Mayor: A jersey devil! *Jack: A jersey devil? You know what are those? *Mayor: Yes. They're a type of devil. *Jack: Oh, i get it. *Sally: I guess we're done with lunch. *Mayor: Okie dokie. I better get going with my lunch break. *Jack: I'm going to write a diary for now. (Back at Gallowmere at Zarok's castle in the summon room) *Zarok: Now it is the time to summon a monster from the books. *Oogie Boogie: Time has come. Which monster do you want to summon? *Zarok: Only a spell can release a monster from the curses. *Oogie Boogie: So what kind of monster will you summon in order on stopping Gallowmere? *Zarok: Ah ha, i will summon a leech. Summon the leech now! *summon a leech* *Leech: *roar* *Oogie Boogie: Ah, scary. *Zarok: Don't worry, it's not gonna bite. (Back at Gallowmere in the town, everyone is celebrating Halloween at a festival) *Kiya: Aww, look how many kids dressed in costumes. *Hamilton: Oh boy, it's the time of the Halloween spirit. A haunted party for everyone. *Madam Jo-jo: Ho ho ho, did someone say Halloween spirit? *Kiya: Jo-jo? *Madam Jo-jo: Don't ask me, i wonder why we are doing this? *Kiya: It's just a fun festival. Everyone is suppose to have fun. *Madam Jo-jo: Festivals are boring. They're just parties with a bunch of people having fun and excitement. *Kiya: Come on, you should be happy about it. *Madam Jo-jo: I can't just stand here like 30 minutes to watch a single show of a parade. *Kiya: Well, you're not enjoying it. (The leech monster sneak into the building as he spy on the kids dressed in costumes. A ceremony is being held with Sir Daniel's tomb being brought by the knights, making the leech monster hungry.) *Jester: Ladies and gentleman, we would love to present you to one of our greatest heroes of Gallowmere. He's funny, he doesn't talk, he's whack some monsters and he save the world once from the villains like Zarok. Here comes Sir Daniel Fortesque! *Sir Daniel: *come from the tomb* Hur hur! *Everyone: *cheers* *Kiya: Ah, Sir Daniel. *Majam Jo-jo: What a hero he is. *Kiya: What a knight. *Hamilton: My man is here at last. *Kiya: He's one of a kind. *Leech Monster: *sneak into the box and spy on Sir Daniel* *Hamilton: How many monsters does he kill? *Kiya: Maybe like a hundred total. *Majam Jo-jo: Saving us all since the 1500's. *Leech Monster: *sneak into the toy stand* *Toy Cashier: Hey, what are you doing in here? *Leech Monster: *go into the toy cashier's body and get out in the belly* *Toy Cashier: *fell down* *Leech Monster: *laser shot on the walls* (The festival is being under attack by the leech monster as everyone scream and run) *Kiya: What is going on? *Sir Daniel: *fears and point at the leech monster* *Leech Monster: *move into Sir Daniel's body* *Sir Daniel: *panic and run around from the leech monster* *Kiya: The leech is in his body! *Hamilton: Do something! Don't just stand here. *Kiya: Don't worry Daniel, i'm coming. *grab Sir Daniel and grab the leech monster out* *Leech Monster: *tries to escape* *Kiya: Don't even think about escaping you snake demon. *Leech Monster: *roar* *Kiya: It roars like a yeti? *Sir Daniel: *fears* *Kiya: Don't worry, i'll kill it. *grab the leech monster and throw it to the ground* *Leech Monster: *shoot lasers everywhere* *Kiya: *use the shield to protect herself and Sir Daniel* I wonder who brought the leech monster in? *Sir Daniel: Uh oh. *Leech Monster: *escape into the streets* *Majam Jo-jo: It's getting away! *Sir Daniel: *get up and chase after the leech monster* *Kiya: Wait up! I can stop the leech monster for you. *Hamilton: Look out for any danger! *Sir Daniel: *use his sword to try slashing on the leech monster* *Leech Monster: *tries to escape* *Kiya: Don't let it escape. *Leech Monster: *break into the ground* *Kiya: Daniel, it's heading underground! *Sir Daniel: Ahh! *jump into the underground* *Leech Monster: *enter the hole* *Sir Daniel: *follow the hole where the leech is* *Leech Monster: *sneak into the lost and found area* *Sir Daniel: *sneak into the rock to hide from the leech* *Leech Monster: *break into the tomb room* *Sir Daniel: Uh? *Leech Monster: *try to open up the tomb* *Sir Daniel: *glare* *Leech Monster: *discover the empty tomb* *Sir Daniel: *hold his sword ready for a slash* *Leech Monster: *go inside of the tomb* *Sir Daniel: *run and try to slash the leech monster with his sword* *Leech Monster: *fly off* *Sir Daniel: *trip by the tomb* *Leech Monster: *fight with Sir Daniel* (Back at Zarok's castle, Zarok and Oogie Boogie are watching Sir Daniel fighting the leech monster on a mirror screen) *Zarok: These two are fighting together. How can we get Sir Daniel out of this world? *Oogie Boogie: There is only one way to get him out. Summon another monster. *Zarok: Summon another monster? *Oogie Boogie: Yes. That one monster would open up a portal to the next world so the deformed knight would get the hell out of here. *Zarok: I smell like it. Now i will bring another monster in for the leech! *Oogie Boogie: Do it. *Zarok: *summon a devil-like monster with wings* I present you, Jaime. *Jaime: *roar* *Zarok: Easy there Jaime, don't go crazy over a ghost. *Oogie Boogie: Hey! *Jaime: *growl at Oogie Boogie* *Oogie Boogie: Don't growl at me. Growl at Sir Daniel. *Jaime: Sir.......Daniel. *Zarok: *open the portal for Jaime* Go. Stop this fight now. *Jaime: *roar and jump to the portal* *Zarok: Sir Daniel, we'll see about that. (The portal open in the sewers as Jaime pops up and roar at Sir Daniel and the leech) *Sir Daniel: *fear of Jaime* *Jaime: Hey, i got something for you. *Sir Daniel: Gh? *Jaime: *open a portal up* *Leech Monster: *fear of the portal* *Jaime: Come little Leech, we're leaving. *Leech Monster: *stick with Jaime* *Sir Daniel: *run to Jaime* *Jaime: *punch Sir Daniel* *Sir Daniel: *get hit on the wall* *Jaime: He he he, now open the portal! *open the portal up* *Sir Daniel: *fear of the portal* *Jaime: *push Sir Daniel into the portal* Ha ha ha ha ha. So long! *Sir Daniel: *fall into the portal* *Jaime: The case is done. Now we'll tell Zarok about this. *open the portal to Zarok's castle* *Leech Monster: *enter the portal* *Jaime: See you later little skeleton. *throw the tomb into Sir Daniel's portal and jump into the portal to Zarok's castle* (In the portal, Sir Daniel fall into the tomb as the tomb lock itself with Sir Daniel inside and fall into another dimension in Halloween Town as the tomb land into the ground. A ghost dog sniff into the ground as he sniff into the tomb that Sir Daniel got stuck in.) *Jack: No Zero. Do not open that tomb. It may be some kind of dangerous mummy inside. *Sally: Hey Jack, what is that tomb doing on the ground? *Jack: It landed out of nowhere. Me and my pet Zero were watching the big hole in the sky with the tomb landing. It could be some twist inside. *Sally: That's kinda strange. *Jack: Why can we bring it over to Halloween Town? *Sally: Maybe we don't want to be too spoiled about it. *Jack: Go bring the kids over. They need to see this. *Sally: Oh, they will be hearing about this. *Jack: Zero, keep sniffing for clues and answers. *Zero: *sniff in the ground* *Jack: That's my boy. Keep sniffing. (At Lock, Shock and Barrel's house, Lock and Shock are cooking some poison soup as Barrel set up the table for lunch) *Barrel: How is the poison soup doing? *Shock: It's pretty spicy. *Lock: Smell like danger. *Barrel: I got some poison peppers for us to try. *Lock: Add some salt to it. *Shock: This is going to be pretty tasty for a soup. *Lock: Don't forgot the toxic poison we made a few weeks ago. *Shock: I got it. *Lock: Let's get it cooking for toxic. *Shock: Spice and satisfying. *???: *knock on the door* *Shock: Who goes there? *Lock: Just open it. *Shock: *open the door* Hey Sally. *Sally: Oh hey kids, what you're cooking? *Lock: Poison Soup. *Sally: Poison Soup? I never heard of this type of soup before. *Lock: It's going to be really good. *Shock: The poison of the soup is about ready. *Sally: Ooh, can i try? *Lock: It's not about ready yet. It has to be a bit poison and spicy to give it a slurp. *Sally: Maybe i can help put on cooking that spice of soup. *Lock: Oh, you dare to add a little spice to it? *Sally: Well, i can try. *Lock: Do i trust you? *Sally: Well, yeah. Of course. *Shock: So you dare to come inside. *Sally: Sure. Don't ask me. *Mayor: Hey guys, i saw something strange that fell out of the sky. *Sally: Wait, i know what Jack has saw. *Mayor: Who you asking? *Sally: Jack is in the graveyard! *Mayor: Like what? Where is he at and what is he up to? *Sally: You need to come to the graveyard. Some mystery tomb has fallen into the ground from a portal opening up. *Mayor: Oh goodness darkness, the tomb has fallen into the ground! Someone better call the emergency. *Lock: I'll check. Something must be leaking. *Sally: I hope there's a monster inside. (Back at the graveyard, Jack and Zero are trying to get the tombstone out) *Jack: It won't come off. Zero, dig in the ground. *Zero: *sniff* *Jack: Don't just sniff. Just dig. *Zero: *sniff* *Jack: Oh Zero, You're being yourself. *Sally: Jack, is he tomb still there? *Jack: Oh, Sally. You came back. The tomb is still here afterwards. *Sally: Can we open it? *Jack: No. It must stay forbidden at all cost. *Mayor: My friend, we're just checking how you're doing with the tomb. *Jack: Um no, i haven't even open it yet. *Mayor: Why don't we bring it over to Halloween Town? *Jack: That's a good idea. *Sally: I'll help you carry the tombstone over. *Lock: We'll bring it over and have everyone sing for a new deadly person. *Mayor: Push this thing to the town. *Jack: We better get this thing moving. *Mayor: Right away Jack. *Sally: Push harder. *Jack: Let's just carry this thing over to the town. *Sally: Fine. Mind as well help us carry this thing as high as a rock? *Lock: Yes. We'll hold it for you. *Mayor: I'll tell everyone that we got a new citizen. *Jack: Right at your spooky service. *Mayor: Just like a billion of skulls lying on the ground. *Jack: Whatever. (Back at Halloween Town, many deadly citizens are bringing their pumpkins to the harvest over the ground) *Skeleton: I brought the biggest one on the block. *Dirt Monster: Mine is a bit rotten. It's old, look at it guys. *Ogre: Hey, not that bad. It still look good to me. *Dirt Monster: It's sloppy. *Ogre: It's some misunderstanding. *Dirt Monster: Come on, don't hate yourself. *Ogre: I don't usually have friends. *Ghost: Me too. Every time I meet up with people, they try to run away from me. *Ogre: Cheer up. *Dirt Monster: At least you tried. *Jack: Hey guys! We brought something back. *Mayor: Back up a little my friends. We got incoming. *Jack: We are having a new citizen! *Ogre: Whoa. *Dirt Monster: A new citizen? *Sally: Let's all celebrate with a song. *Mayor: Play like we're getting spooky. *Sally: Raise up high like you do not care. *Mayor: Now hit it! *Jack: Ooh, we don't know what could be inside. *singing* *Mayor: It's a skeleton knight. *Everyone: *shocked* *Sir Daniel: *look around the town* *Jack: This guy has no mouth. That's a little weird. *Sir Daniel: *hold a sword* *Jack: Eek! He has a sword to kill everyone! *Sir Daniel: *try to communicate with Jack* *Jack: Oh, i think he can't understand us. But he knows what is going on in his world. *Sir Daniel: *pat on Jack* *Jack: You're trying to defeat a evil sorcerer, are you? *Sir Daniel: *shook head* *Jack: Does it has a ghost with him? *Sir Daniel: *shook head again* *Jack: Please don't tell me Oogie Boogie is back. *Sir Daniel: *confused* *Jack: I think he's confused about something about a threat in both worlds. *Sir Daniel: *tap his head* *Sally: What kind of undead skeleton he is? *Jack: He doesn't look like the one from our world. *Sally: He also have no mouth from his skull. *Jack: But he has teeth. So his mouth is missing from the head. *Sally: He look broken, isn't he? *Jack: I think he's deformed. But we don't know for sure. *Sally: Tell us what happen? Is Oogie Boogie still alive? *Sir Daniel: *shook head* *Jack: Oh no........ *Sally: Oogie Boogie is back. *Mayor: It's a nightmare. The ghost monster we all know is back! *Everyone: *shocked* *Sir Daniel: *fear and panic* *Jack: Calm down, we know how to stop Oogie Boogie and that sorcerer of yours from your world. *Sir Daniel: *agree* *Jack: Dear lord, help me. *Mayor: Okay knight, we know how we can stop Oogie Boogie from taking over Halloween. *Jack: He doesn't speak, so he doesn't understand what he says. *Sally: Maybe he can help us out to save our worlds. *Jack: That's a great idea. His sword will slash all the ghosts away. *Sir Daniel: *salute* *Jack: Heck, he even salute like a soldier. *Mayor: You will be helping to stop Oogie Boogie. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers